Field of the Technology
The present disclosure relates to the field of Internet technologies, and in particular, to a media content recommendation method and apparatus.
Description of Related Art
When a user clicks on a video to watch during visit of a video website, a sidebar of a player usually displays a link of a video highly related to the video being played, so as to recommend, to the user, a video highly matching browsing interest of the user. However, when a content website (such as a video website, a forum, or a novel website) in the conventional technology recommends media content to a user, matching of some new vocabularies (such as a meow star folk and a woof star folk) is not considered; and therefore, recommendation accuracy is low.